


Destiny Is What We Make

by i_amthecosmos



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Worries, afraid of being like their parents, descendants rewrite 2020, short fic'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27272809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_amthecosmos/pseuds/i_amthecosmos
Summary: Both VK's and AK's are haunted by their parents sometimes.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Destiny Is What We Make

**Author's Note:**

> Almost didn't put this up because I'm not sure it actually fits the prompt. But it was interesting, so here we go.

_We are destined to repeat the roles of our parents._

Ben tried to be a just, fair king, not cruel or impatient. He didn’t want to become the Beast his father had spent his life fighting with varied success. But as he kept up his reign, he felt his temper getting shorter. Sometimes he got so tired of listening to everyone elses side, and just wanted to tell everyone how it was going to be. 

Maybe, one day, he would roar.

...

Mal tried so hard to learn fairness and to rule with love. But her mother’s ego was something that was a part of her, and her selfishness. She could feel her in her bones some days, telling her to take what she wanted, to trap Ben with another spell so he wouldn’t question her. She could hear her mom whisper in her ear to leave her friends behind, they were too weak. 

Some days, she wanted to turn into her dragon form, not to protect Auradon, but to lay it to waste, just so they would know who was boss.

...

Jay knew that he wasn’t trying to be fair and protective, he was those things. Somehow, those were part of him, and his father had hated that. Jay had sworn that he was fine being second to Mal, never wanting the kind of power that drove his father mad. 

But sometimes, after a Tourney game or a dance where pretty girls giggled and blushed, he thought of his father. How his lust for power and women had consumed him. It would be easy, he knew. All he would have to do Is give in to a few vices, say yes to a few more girls. It was right there for the taking. 

On those days, he would clench his fists until his nails cut half-moons into his palms.

...

Evie loved being hard-working and independent. She loved what she did. Her mother only cared about looks, power, and magic. Evie wasn’t going to do that.

But she had days where she looked at Doug and couldn’t stop her urge to police his appearance, to make him look better. She had days where she thought of getting rid of him entirely to try to chase princes again, even knowing they wouldn’t be interested. Sometimes she felt the magic in her veins, even though she had tried to leave it behind.

Sometimes she wanted to throw her head back and let out a blood-curdling laugh. 

...

Carlos had no reason to want anything his mother had. She had made it clear she didn’t want to share any of it with him anyway. Carlos had a wonderful life now, with friends, Dude, and lots to learn at school. 

But sometimes, a voice in his head, the last shreds of his mother’s control over him, looked at Dude and thought _useless trash_. Sometimes he looked at his cruelty-free clothes and wished he had his leathers back. He could see himself walking away from everything that had helped make him who he was. 

He didn’t need anyone, after all. They were all beneath him. He was a de Vil.

...

Jane was brought up to be good.

Her mother tried to explain what that meant, but sometimes the reasoning was circular. “This is the right thing to do because it’s the right thing.” Tradition was goodness, honestly was goodness, but so was lying to protect others. Cheating wasn’t good but people did it anyway, because they were rich and they could. Her mother let it all go with a wink and a smile. 

Jane had vowed not to be like her. She could do better, now that she knew people who had to fight every single day for the level of goodness they had achieved. She could see the strain on her friend’s faces sometimes. They all tried so hard. 

Jane reminded herself daily that the core of goodness was love. And she showed that love to her friends whenever they seemed to need it. She would show it with hugs, kind words, anyway she could. And at least sometimes, she was rewarded with seeing the darkness in their eyes recede.


End file.
